072514-SummonMomma
09:03 RC: How are you attempting to contact your mother. 09:03 GT: (( ok )) 09:03 GT: First, I'm checking to see if i brought any of that creepy lady Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:03 GT: 's gifts and message with me Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:06 RC: you did 09:06 GT: Were her messages legible? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:07 GT: What were examples of gifts? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:09 RC: The messages were legible, but vague. They always talked about how she loved you, cared for you, and would watch over you. The messages also mentioned she was waiting for her 'little princess'. The gifts were usually fripperies: A tonic when your hair thinned out around puberty that restored its fullness, expensive looking make-up, ribbons, etc. 09:11 GT: If I have any of those left, I'm going to try in earnest to cast a magic cirlce or some sort using the items and notes. She'll probably unknowingly set up the hotaru flowers in her room beforehand though. Shit's been rough the past few days. Damn. The world's gonna end? May as well have some small comfort. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:12 RC: ((What's your lore?)) 09:12 GT: +4 Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:13 RC: So you inscribe a very intricate magic circle on the floor, with some of the make-up, and the flowers around your room. 09:13 GT: Neat. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:13 RC: The candles you light flicker for a moment... then the air conditioning kicks on and blows them out. 09:13 GT: ✫(◝ō_ō◜) Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:13 GT: Acenia would like to see if she can shut off the vent. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:14 RC: As if on cue, your computer also makes a loud noise, alerting you that it's been disconnected from the internet. 09:14 GT: Acenia curses Commander Balish under her breath. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:14 RC: You manage to shut the vent, and your computer makes a little magical 'jingle!' for connecting to a new network. 09:15 GT: Acenia is pleased with the sound. Suitably magic. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:15 RC: What do you do now? 09:15 GT: Well, she should probably check the computer. It might be Merrow. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:17 GT: She sits at her computer desk and opens the new Chat window. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:17 RC: Your computer is now connected to a different network. "Ark1" 09:18 GT: Must be the base network! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:21 RC: Acenia <3 09:21 GT: Scarlet? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:21 RC: My little Princess <3 09:22 GT: At this point I hear you orchestrated this? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:22 RC: I knew you would see -**garbled words** 09:22 RC: In a sense. <3 09:22 GT: Uhm. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:23 RC: Is your prince not to your liking? <3 09:24 GT: Actually... I have a lot of questions for you. See, you've sent me a lot of stuff and always said you were my mom? Which is kinda hard for me? Cause Papa told me Nullar Etrors is my mom? And I should probably have contacted you before? But I just kinda kept dismissing it. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:24 GT: Can you explain this for me? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:25 RC: In the Astrolabe, your father and I, **garbled** ectobiology **garbled** so I sent you to him in the New Session. <3 09:25 GT: New session? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:26 GT: Oh! Right. The Condesce says you know about the game. And have been instructing them. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:26 RC: Yes <3 09:28 RC: We don't have much time. Ask me your questions, sweetling. <3 09:28 GT: I am just really confused? And I want to know if you have something that will help us that you can't tell to the Condesce or whoever else you've been contacting. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:29 GT: Also where are you? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:29 RC: I can't **garbled** through this **garbled** The Ark, with the other Players. **Garbled** Will help you every step of the way. 09:30 GT: Some of the text isn't showing up! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:31 RC: I can't help that. The Horr**garbled** unreliable **garbled** 09:32 GT: Oh. What are those? Wait. Nevermind. Are the communal dreams part of the game? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:32 GT: The prospit and derse? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:35 RC: Yes <3 09:35 GT: So the game has already started. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:36 GT: I'm on Derse and they won't tell us anything about the war or why it has to happen. All of us are just pitted against each other. What do you know about it? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:39 RC: War... war never changes. Not at the **garbled** but sometimes the **garbled** 09:39 GT: ... I'm kinda scared. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:41 RC: Do not be afraid. No matter what happens, you have me, you have Rilset, and if you're anything like me, you have Merrow. <3 09:42 GT: Y... yes... Uhm. Is there a way for me to contact you again? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:42 GT: Same way? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:42 GT: Whatever this was? Or is there an easier one? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:44 RC: **garbled** difficult Trust yourself. **garbled** be waiting, with all my love. <3 09:47 GT: See you soon, maybe? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:48 RC: You will. I'm already getting ready. <3 09:49 GT: Do you want me to bring anything? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:52 RC: Your things will bring themselves. <3 09:52 RC: Don't fret. Enjoy it. <3 09:53 GT: Okay. It will be nice to meet you. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:53 GT: Enjoy yourself in the meantime. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:53 RC: I will. <3 09:53 RC: I love you, Acenia. <3 09:53 RC: **the connection vanishes** 09:54 GT: Acenia is really confused and spend some time trying to get the base connection back up. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:56 RC: It flickers back on a moment later. 09:56 GT: Acenia will now message Merrow. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧